Squabble, Seifer's present
by ReallyaNip
Summary: Seifer gets a present that looks like Squall and names him Squabble. The meeting of each other, Chapter one!


Disclaimer: x.x; I don't own a single thing. And it's also 5:45 in the morning so this may be a little crazy; and I know they're all out of character. Oh, ^o^ Rinoa never existed in this story though! ^_^ Oh! And I was inspired; it's slightly different but sort of similar. ^_^;;;;; So thanks person who helped me~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I laid my head down after a day's worth of paper work. Then, glanced up at the clock. Ugh. The group is coming over AGAIN. If they worry so much about me after the stupid sorceress war; then why don't they let me be? Gruffly, I push the thoughts out of my head and get up.  
  
*Ding-dong! *  
  
I stomped through the mess of my living room and opened the door, "Hello."  
  
Then Selphie popped up dragging Irvine with one arm and the bag of food with another. "^_^!!!!!! Hiya Seifer!!!!!"  
  
Irvine waved while being pulled past, then Quistis and Zell shown. "Hello Seifer"  
  
I made a face at Zell, whose leg was in an enormous cast. "What happened to chicken wuss?"  
  
"Good to see you buddy ol' pal. ¬¬ And I just fell!" I hobbled over to the couch, Obviously to pout. I honestly don't see how Quistis can be around him for so long.  
  
"We got you a present!!" Selphie gleefully chimed while bouncing out of the kitchen.  
  
A present.. Just what I need. "Oh really now? What is it?" I tried to show that I was excited so Selphie didn't pout, but acting is not my hobby.  
  
"It's a surprise!" She pouted at my bad acting and plopped down onto my couch.  
  
I was flipping channels, and a commercial came on, 'Get your cyborg now! Only a small fee, and a loving companion till death! From the company of Freeze&Love Co.' I grunted at it, "Why in the heck would anyone want a cyborg? They're probably someone who was frozen before and just de-frosted. Watch that thing float over really well."  
  
They all made a face of me, "Some people might like it."  
  
"Sure." I quickly rolled my eyes while Quistis begin to clean my apartment up again.  
  
Hours of them babbling, and me at the corner, pretending to listen to their conversation finally ended. They were finally leaving me be. Now time for some rest. I lay down to sleep. Finally, I meet a truce and get a peaceful night's rest.  
  
Next morning, I woke up to hear my doorbell ringing. I grumbled, "Who would be here at 9 in the morning on my only day to sleep in?" I squinted my eyes and opened the door, "Hello, May I help you?" I tried at least to be polite so he could leave quickly.  
  
"A package for Seifer Amslay. Please sign here."  
  
I scribbled my name on the clipboard and handed it back to him. "What is it?"  
  
"A package from Freeze&Love Co." He was wheeling in the large box.  
  
I just looked at it, "Thank-you." Now what do I do? I shut the door while pulling out a crow bar. Then I started to pry open the front piece of the wooden box. It cracked open and stuffing peanuts flew at my head. "What is this?" I made a face at a silver cylinder.  
  
A keyboard shown on the side, completely forgetting about what Freeze&Love Co. was, I poked at the keyboard.  
  
"Welcome to Freeze&Love Co. Your number is 19891988. Thank-you for purchasing your cyborg." It said in a frank digital voice.  
  
"Cyborg!?" I stared at the cylinder. So that's what they got me. They should have known that I wouldn't have wanted this.  
  
The cylinder panel slid up and all this freezing fog came billowing out of it. Through it, I could see a guy. He blinked a few times, his eyes an icy blue, which froze anyone in sight. Then he had a chestnut color of brown hair that was in a cluster. He had a bomb jacket with fur lining at the top and a white shirt. He had leather pants with straps around his leg and boots. Though, he had an interesting lion type of necklace. Obviously, The group picked him out.  
  
He started to move and returned my icy glare with his own. So perhaps he was an ice queen. Whatever, I just don't care. I started to walk away when he stated, "Seifer Amslay, Master. What would you like me to do?"  
  
"Master? I don't care what you do, don't get into my way." I grumbled and started to move back into my office.  
  
He plopped onto the couch. "What is your name anyways?" I asked him and he replied with "Squall." Sounds more like squabble, or something of a chicken. I don't care. I trudged into my office to start on a pile of papers.  
  
After hours of him sleeping on my couch, the others arrived. Squall answered the door, mostly cold to everyone, but not that cold to Quistis. She acted like a mother to him, asking how he was and if he was ok. And finally, I got yelled at, for him saying that I had not said a word to him all day. What a nerve.  
  
I came out to defend myself, well, I was pushed out rather than coming out of my own will. I looked at them and at Squabble. "So that's my present?"  
  
"Yes, and he'll grow on you!" Quistis shook her hand at me.  
  
I just turned back into the office. It appeared that a tornado had beaten me to it and had papers in a mess everywhere. Then I saw a flash of Squabble go past me and then to the bathroom. Shortly after, I hard a plunk and a flush. "Squabble!! What did you flush down the toilet!?"  
  
He walked back, grinning a bit, "Your cigarettes." Squabble got extra points from Quistis for that. He's such a trouble! What a present. It caused too much trouble.  
  
I just locked myself into the bathroom and soaked till they left. Squabble was making a mess out of my apartment on purpose. I thought cyborgs cleaned and did not cause trouble. Later I came out, he was sleeping again on the couch. I looked at him, "He's so lazy." And a few minutes later, he woke up.  
  
I sat across form him on a chair and looked at him, "What am I supposed to do with you?"  
  
"I'm yours now. And you have to love me." He grinned as he saw my face twist in a confused frown.  
  
"That is not funny." I shook my head. "I'm going to bed." I trudged in, hopped in bed just with boxer shorts on.  
  
In the morning, I woke with something warm against my chest. I subconsciously in my sleep put my arms around whatever this was. I finally opened my eyes, to see Squabble lying there. "What the." It was hard not to think of those stupid thoughts of liking him. After weeks, he's been growing on me, but being so much trouble. What's worse, Squabble knew that he was growing on me. 


End file.
